Rini's Summer Love
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Rini misses Helios....Will she here from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Minis**

**presents**

**Rini's Summertime Love!?**

**Rini woke up to the nice, sweet sound of birds singing, and the warm, gleaming sun that peaked through her window. She was in the 20****th**** century, for her mother and her father let her stay there for the summer. **

**She brought Diana with her also. She could smell the aroma of the pancakes that were in the kitchen waiting for her. "Let's eat" Diana was on her bed in front of her. Rini smiled as she jumped out of bed and went down stairs to eat.**

** Serena soon came down and sat down next to her. Rini couldn't help but stare at Serena's ring on her left hand. When Rini came there yesterday, Serena and Darien told her they were getting married in about a month. Of coarse, Serena teased her, saying she could no longer come here anymore. But Darien stopped Serena and told her she could still come back anytime, including the wedding.**

** Then she thought of Helios, wishing he was here. It's been about 5 years since she's seen him last. She thought she would see him again, but she didn't think it would be this long. All these years, she had kept faith, and hoped that he would come back. Now, she was starting to loose that hope and faith. The only thing that was really keeping her hanging on, was her love. But she was loosing grip of that too, thinking he didn't love her anymore and forgot about her. "He must be busy" Rini thought. **

**"What's wrong Rini?" Serena asked. "Nothing" Rini said quickly. "Someone on your mind?" Serena smiled a sneaky smile. "No" Rini blushed. "Okay then, I'm going over Darien's, wanna come?" Serena asked. "Uhh, I have to do something" Rini went upstairs, follow by Diana. Serena was astonished of what she had heard. But, Serena knew she must've been missing someone…..**

** "What's wrong Rini?" Diana asked. Rini ignored her took out a book. She had all her drawings in it, which she had drawn while Pegasus was there. She couldn't open it since that day he left, but for some reason, today, she felt as if she had to. Teardrops fell down her face as she looked through the book, and the memories of Pegasus, or, Helios she should say. "Rini are you okay?" Diana rubbed up against her. "Diana, can I be alone for a minute please? I'll be alright, I promise" Rini wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, but I'll be in the house if you need me" Diana jumped and went out the door. Rini closed the door, and couldn't help but cry. She soon fell asleep.**

*******************************************See Part 2 for more***********************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Rini's Summertime love!? Part 2**

**Rini woke up, remembering yesterday. She went downstairs. "Rini, can you go outside and get the mail, please?" Serena's mother asked. Rini went to the mailbox and opened it. **

**She then saw an envelope that caught her eye. She picked it up. It was a letter. It was glittery, with ribbons and rainbow, decorated all over. She looked in the center. **_**Ellysion.**_** She frowned. She grabbed the rest of the mail and went inside. She took the letter upstairs and shut the door behind her. She opened it and read what it wrote:**

_**Dear Rini,**_

_**I know it's been a while, and I have been missing you. I'm sorry it's been a while sine we have seen each other, but I have been busy. I hope you are doing well. Please right back.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Helios**_

**Rini was so happy. But soon she lost her smile. "But, if he missed me that mush he would have wrote me sooner and more often. She got mad and wrote back:**

_**Dear Helios,**_

_**WHY HAVN'T YOU WROTE SOONER!? I have been very worried, I thought you didn't want me anymore!! I'm sure you had time to write me sooner and at least a little more often. But, no, here you write 5 YEARS LATER and telling me you miss me? It's no excuse, Helios. Don't bother to write me anymore. Goodbye Helios.**_

_**-Rini**_

**Rini put it on in envelope, wrote the same address that was on the letter and sent it. She went back upstairs, closed the door, flopped on the bed and cried.**

_********************************************Part 3: Finle ending********************************_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rini's Summertime Love Part 3**

_**Knock. Knock. **_**Serena opened the door. "Helios!!" Serena said. "Is Rini there?" Helios asked. "Yes, …oooohhhh, that's why she's been so depressed--" "Depressed?" Helios looked at her strangely. Serena nodded.**

** Helios felt guilty. "Rini said to tell Helios she moved to Russia" Diana came downstairs and told them. "Can I speak to Rini?" Helios asked. "You can try" Serena let him in. Helios came upon the front of her door.**

** "Rini?" Helios knocked on her door. No answer. "Rini, please open the door" Helios begged. Still, nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Rini, I know your mad. But can can't we talk?" Helios asked. Nothing. "Look, you were right, I should have wrote to you sooner and more often. I just have forgotten. I was caught up in so many things. I admit, I've forgot about you. You're right, It's no excuse. I know it wouldn't matter if I say it to you, but I'm sorry" Helios started to walk away. **

**"Why?…WHY?" He heard suddenly. He turned back and the door was open. He went in, and saw Rini crying next to the door. Helios walked to her, and sat next to her. He didn't know what to do or say. "But I really did miss you, but, I had felt your faith and your hopes. I was glad you didn't forget me, please forgive me Rini, for being such an fool. You have every right to be mad with me" Helios whispered.**

** Rini hugged him and cried. Helios held her in his arms. "I showed anger, but I missed you a lot, Helios, and I wanted you back, and I was terrified something happened to you" Rini cried. "I didn't mean to scare you" Helios said. After a while, Helios took her out. He had to go, but he promised he would write to her every day, and visit her a little more, and Helios keep he his promise.**

**********************************The End*********************************


End file.
